


Snowman

by Nakuru



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Community: fandom_insano, Español | Spanish, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-14
Updated: 2012-12-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 21:50:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Durante la primera nevada del año, después de su accidente, Pairo no se queja.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowman

Cuando cae la primera nevada del año, Pairo no lamenta no poder ir a la parte frondosa del bosque a jugar como acostumbraban hasta hace poco y crea pequeños hombres de nieve.

—Mira —dice en vez de quejarse y sonríe cuando Kurapika se acerca con cuidado de no tropezarse con las pequeñas figuras regordetas, todas tomadas de las manos, que ahora decoran una raíz saliente.

—No encontré muchas ramas —añade con vergüenza y es solo entonces que Kurapika nota que los brazos delgados que parecen juntos son en realidad brazos compartidos, creados por la misma ramita pequeña.

Seguramente podrían hallar algunas si se alejasen del claro en el que están, piensa, y él mismo podría ir por ellas de inmediato, pero no es así como debe ser.

—Vamos mañana a buscar —replica Kurapika, tragándose el nudo que parece haberse formado en su garganta desde el accidente.

Cuando esté claro, aunque Pairo no vea tan bien como antes, podrán ir juntos.

Quizás los muñecos de nieve ya habrán perdido su forma para ese entonces, pero Pairo asiente con entusiasmo ante la idea de ir y Kurapika se promete que tendrá cuidado por ambos. Porque, por ahora, eso es lo único que puede hacer...


End file.
